


In My Head

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The connection never died.3 days later and Charles can still hear the voices in his head."I'm going for you Charles, I'm coming for you.”“Just you wait.""My child.“I will show you the way."





	

***************************

The connection never died.

  
3 days later and Charles can still hear the voices in his head.

  
_"I'm going for you Charles, I'm coming for you.”_

  
_“Just you wait."_

  
_"My child._

  
_“I will show you the way."_

 

When Charles sensed the ebbing flow of Apocalypse’s consciousness leaving his mind, he is relieved and thanks his student. There is so much potential in you Jean.I am proud of you. One day, you will even surpass me.

  
But the tiny trickle of power and a compelling voice strays afterwards as Charles feels the dying embers of the Phoenix Force suppressing the figure that was En Sabah Nur.

  
Charles can't help but think this won't be the last time he'll see of him.

  
*******************

  
He comes home and Raven comes along. He's glad none of the students were hurt to badly. Even his old friend , Erick seems none the worse for wear except but the heart is a different matter. An ache that presents itself as an itch that can never be bandaged.

His friend has lost so much, much more than Charles.

And Charles asks himself, ' _Could something else had been done_?'

A voice in his mind says _yes._

 


End file.
